


I'm Yours

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [13]
Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of PWP. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

The prince gasped as he was pushed roughly against the wall but he didn't fight back. He knew who the assailant was, and welcomed the attack. It had been awhile since Mashasi had been able to get into his room, he missed him. He missed this.

“Look at you, so eager for my cock,” Masashi teased as he reached around and stroked the obvious bulge through the prince's clothes. “Does it make you feel good? You like being pushed around don't you? My sweet Kamijo.”

“Don't be a jerk,” Kamijo objected, “I'm your prince.”  
“You're my toy,” Masashi corrected. “And like all toys you want to be played with. Why must we go through this song and dance every time? Is it so hard to admit you long for cock?”

“I'm your prince,” Kamijo protested as his annoyed lover pushed him harder against the wall. He groaned, but didn't fight back. He did want it, more than he could ever admit to anyone and Masashi knew it.

“Wrong,” Masashi snapped as he quickly pulled of Kamijo's belt and pulled down his trousers in a swift movement. Silently Kamijo waited for Masashi to lube up, knowing pain would come next and wanting it. Nobody could turn him on even half as much as Masashi. The captain of his personal guard knew everything he needed, even if he could never say it out loud.

He was filled and he let out a cry. It hurt, it hurt so wonderfully and Masashi wouldn't show mercy. He didn't want mercy, he embraced the pain as the dark haired man took him so hard and fast he couldn't believe their was no internal bleeding.

The pain subsided quickly, but the pleasure that replaced it was so intense it almost felt like the same thing. He gasped but Masashi only moved harder, lifting Kamijo's leg slightly so that he could get in at a better angle.

Suddenly Masashi pulled away and he was dragged over to a table. He didn't need to be told, he bent over it willingly as Masashi began to pound into him again. The whole table shook from the force, but he clung on to the edge and let Masashi abuse him as he pleased. He loved this, more than life itself. As warm cum filled him he let out a disappointed sigh. He wanted so much more, he didn't want it to be over. Warily he stood back up and attempted to rearrange his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Masashi demanded, “Take them off. Take them all off.” Kamijo did as ordered, watching as Masashi cleared the table for them to use. He lay on his back across it, spreading his legs and happily accepting Masashi inside him once more. He was a toy, to be used and abused as Masashi saw fit. How had he ever thought he could be anything else?

The position might have been more comfortable, but Masashi wasn't any more gentle with him. He clung onto the other man as his body was abused, trying not to moan too loud in case somebody came to see what was going on. They couldn't see Masashi abusing him like this. They couldn't know just how easy it was to take away his power.

Masashi paused for a moment, pulling himself up into a kneeling positioned and grabbing Kamijo's legs behind the knees. He'd been used in this position enough times to know just how much to bend his knees to give Masashi the best grip. With a gasp he felt his entire body pulled down the table, his ass sliding down Masashi's cock. Masashi was no longer moving inside him, instead his entire body was being pulled over the table. He cried out now and Masashi held him still for a moment as he pounded so hard and fast that Kamijo could hardly stand it. He cried out again as he came over himself, once more feeling hot cum deep inside him as Masashi followed him into this oblivion.

He felt battered now, bruised and it hurt to move his legs too much. Rough sex was wonderful, but it was this physical reminder of the night that made it so special. It would be impossible to forget about this for awhile, and he didn't want to forget.

“What are you?” Masashi asked gently, pushing blond hair away from Kamijo's eyes.

“I'm yours,” Kamijo answered. A kiss was his only reward.


End file.
